


Fusion

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [123]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healthy Communication, Minor Angst, yes fusion is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Lapis makes a realization. It's not the problem she thinks it is.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: tumblr ficlets [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Upon finishing Steven Universe, I had some thoughts about fusion regarding these two. I had to write a reaction ficlet.

“Does it make me a bad person?”

Garnet broke off, mid-sentence, to stare at Lapis. Lapis squirmed under her gaze, wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing tight. She was all too aware of the three eyes watching her. “It does, doesn’t it? I’m a bad person.”

“No!” Garnet protested. She seemed stunned. Lapis wondered if she should feel proud of that or not. It was hard to surprise someone with future vision. Garnet shook her head. “There’s nothing wrong with how you feel, Lapis.”

“But everything you’ve said about fusion…” Lapis swallowed hard. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Garnet set a hand on her shoulder. Lapis stared at it, and then up into Garnet’s face. “You came to ask me about fusion. I told you how I felt. Fusion can be a wonderful thing, an expression of love and intimacy in a relationship that brings you together in ways you never imagined.” She smiled kindly. “But that doesn’t mean fusion is the only right way to do a relationship. There are so many forms of intimacy, so many different ways to show love. That doesn’t make you a bad person, and it doesn’t mean you love her any less, just because you don’t want to fuse with her.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to…” The words felt bitter, not quite like a lie, but not really the truth. “I mean, I can see maybe someday wanting too…but not…”

“And that’s okay.” Garnet squeezed her shoulder and then let go. “I’m glad you came to me. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to ask me about this. But I’m not the person you should really be talking to.”

“What if she hates me? What if she’s disappointed that I don’t want to fuse?”

Garnet smiled, broad and reassuring. “Peridot could never hate you. She loves you too much for that.”

***

“So, that’s it,” Lapis finished. She studied the floor, kicking it gently with her toe. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see the look on Peridot’s face. “Maybe someday I’ll change my mind, feel more comfortable with the whole…whole idea of fusing, but right now I don’t even want to try. I know it works for Garnet and the others, but I don’t think it’s something I want. At least not right now.”

“Okay.”

Lapis blinked. Peridot sounded puzzled, but no more so than she ever did, given her curious nature. She certainly didn’t seem upset. Lapis lifted her chin. Peridot’s head was cocked, and her brows were furrowed. Lapis frowned in return. “You’re okay with that?”

“Of course.” Peridot said it like it should have been obvious. “I didn’t realize you were even thinking about fusion. We never talked about it.”

“You…didn’t…”

Peridot shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t see what the fuss is about. We’re awesome as we are. We don’t need to fuse just to…what, be more awesome?”

“We could be happy. Like Garnet.”

“We’re happy now.” Peridot paused, and a look of concern crossed her face. “We’re happy, right?”

“Of course!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Silence stretched between them, because Lapis didn’t really have a response for that. Peridot eventually broke it, sounding more uncertain now. “I mean, I’m not sure I’m exactly comfortable with the idea of fusion either.”

Lapis’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Peridot nodded, and then shrugged again. “It’s fine for the others, but I spent a really long time thinking fusion was disgusting. And now it seems okay but…maybe not for me.” She wasn’t looking at Lapis now, and her expression morphed to concern. “Is that going to be a problem? What if I never want to fuse?”

Lapis bit her lip to keep a laugh from bursting out of her. She had been so worried, but suddenly it all just seemed so ridiculous. She grinned, pulling Peridot to her in a hug, leaning down so their foreheads could touch. “And maybe I’ll never want to fuse either. It doesn’t matter. Fusion isn’t the only way to love someone.”

“No,” Peridot agreed, and smiled up at her. “It’s not.”


End file.
